


电车痴汉

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sexual Harassment, Subway, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig





	电车痴汉

Ted是个乖小孩，从某种程度上来说，是这样的。他也许会跟死党一起捣乱，在教室的门上夹一个装水的脸盆，在同学落座时一把拉开椅子，和Bill把车库的电器搞短路，捉弄他们上了年纪的英语老师。但这不算什么，他就是个青春期调皮捣蛋的大男孩，单纯美好，对世间险恶一无所知。

他有点ADHD，好像不恶作剧就活不下去似的。然而那只是在校园里，他可以在学校里为所欲为，跟Bill哼着小调踢着马路牙子边的石块，无所顾忌地谈论哪个女生好看。当他背上略显幼稚的书包，走进地铁站，和许多成年人挤在一起时，就显得孤单孱弱。主要是Ted长得漂亮，留着一头十几岁男孩不该有的长发，像个头窜得很快的女生。Ted穿着他的卡通白T，外面再加一件红色马甲，和运动型女孩别无两样。他混入众多面目严肃的工作党，就像开在杂草丛里的一支别具一格的玫瑰。

Ted和往常一样，跟Bill在地铁站口道别，顺着逐渐庞大的人流涌入地下世界。他的家离学校并不远，大约四站就到了，15分钟的车程而已。但这条线的地铁经过城市最繁忙的区域，只要是这个时间点，就没有空荡荡的车厢驶入。

他拿手卡住玻璃门，才勉强把自己塞进人满为患的车厢，寻得一处靠窗的角落，脸对着黑漆漆的通道墙壁，偶尔划过的广告牌照亮他的脸庞。

将近夏季的天气，即使在地面以下也不会凉快到哪里去，拥挤的地铁使得聚集的热量难以散发。汗水顺着Ted的脖子往下淌，在皮肤上留下一串亮晶晶的水迹。他热得不行，几乎没法听清地铁广播里说的站点。Ted试图回过头看另一侧上方的停靠点地图，然而被一个高大的身影挡住。

“不好意思，我想看一下站点，能让让吗？”他扯出一个有些尴尬的笑容，对身后似乎不怀好意的成年男人说道。

对方没有侧开身子，而是好心地告诉他站点。Ted僵硬地转过脑袋，心脏敲击他的胸膛，耳边是地铁运作时轰轰的声响。Ted透过面前的玻璃，看坐在座位上的女人化妆。实际上，他没有别的心思，只是尝试忽略附着在他臀部的异样触感。

Ted不知道那是什么，他的臀肉紧绷，像羽毛轻扫过的感觉让他战栗。Ted内心猜测是身后略有凶相的男子，可Ted纯良又胆怯，既不愿把猥琐的事实安在他身上，也不敢转身大声质问。他在生人跟前就乖顺得像洋娃娃，任人摆弄。

他眼睑发酸，闷热感令他大脑昏沉，像夏日的午后，让他撑不开眼皮。然而当下的情况只叫他恐惧，Ted觉得泪水要从眼眶里滚出来，但又害怕让身边的人发现不齿的现实。

使他双腿颤抖的触感愈发明显，也愈发肆意妄为。完全是成年男人大小的手掌，贴紧他富有弹性的屁股。那可是年轻男孩的躯体，青春而活力十足，像全新的皮筋，怎么拉扯也不容易变形。Ted从被咬红的嘴唇间吐出轻不可闻的低吟，不知是打算求救，还只是畏惧使然。

他感觉自己的屁股被人揉捏，明目张胆的猥亵发生在他身上。除了他严苛的老爸，几乎没人这样对待过他的屁股，这个陌生人却好像只是在揉搓面团，把玩手掌心的两团嫩肉。Ted的大腿根都发软了，他紧张地将额头贴在冰凉的玻璃窗上，闭合双眼，把自己软弱的表现和男人陶醉的神情赶走。但他没有成功，粗糙厚实的掌心的热度能将他白嫩的肌肤灼伤，透过单薄的布料，男人的手指几近扣入他的臀肉。

Ted想大喊大叫，想向周围对此漠不关心的人呼救，直到一个像勃起一样坚硬，但却是冰冷的东西塞进他的臀缝间。Ted把啜泣咽回喉咙里。和他爸佩戴的、会射出把他打穿的子弹的手枪差不多，那玩意儿很冰，像刚从冰柜里拿出来的矿泉水，也像浴室的瓷砖地板。

但他不确定那是不是手枪，也可能是刀，或是铁管。无论如何，它都会把脆弱的Ted敲碎、捅穿、射烂。Ted当然害怕，他就是个十几岁快成年的高中生，他本来要和愚蠢的女同学在大人外出的家里偷尝禁果，和他的好兄弟互相撸管；穿新球鞋和长筒袜，穿长衫和短裤，在操场上打球，或是趴在课桌上睡懒觉。可惜他现在被一个成年男人捏着屁股，拿可怕的东西威胁他。

Ted不敢乱动，特别是当身后的人警告性地用那玩意儿蹭了两下，把布料往上顶起来，他的大腿根露出一截。男人的手粗鲁地伸进他的内裤，Ted就像他从别人那儿抢过来的廉价妓女，甚至不用付费。

“你是男的？”后面的人摸到他的阴茎时，手往回缩了一下，又重新握住。

Ted没出声，他希望这个事实能让男人放过他，他是个货真价实的男生，没有水淋淋的阴道让人操。然而高大的成年男子没有因此退缩，他身上的气息闻起来更有侵略性了，充斥着须后水、皮革味，还有办公室的油墨味。Ted小幅度地颤栗，他隔着裤裆搭在男人的大掌上，想叫他拿出去。

“你最好给我听话点，不然我就戳烂你的屁眼。”他紧贴着Ted的长发，嘶嘶地耳语。能够令Ted立刻安静的东西又回来了，在他的屁股间用力磨蹭。如果把他的短裤脱掉，肯定能看见那里通红一片。就有点像，被囊袋撞疼的样子，又嫩又薄。

“我……我不想这样，呃……”Ted轻轻摇头，他慌张得腿软，差点要滑到地上去。男人从后面支住他，同样发硬但更炙热的鼓包碰到了Ted的屁股。Ted知道那是什么，也因为这样抖得更厉害了，泪珠从眼眶里掉出来，顺着脸颊抽动的肌肉淌进脖子，和汗水混杂一起。

男人没有回应，只是用娴熟的手法抓揉他可怜的屁股，仿佛要把指甲插进他的肉里，以此来代替鸡巴插进屁眼的快感。Ted被突如其来的疼痛击中了，像半空中忽然折翼的小鸟，额头撞上玻璃窗，发出的响动引来旁人的注意。

那双手因为聚集的目光而停下动作，然而让Ted胆战心惊的硬物重新卡在他后腰，随着电车轻微的晃动，那东西贴着他皮肤画圈圈。过了几秒钟，几乎让Ted衣服烧出洞的目光散开了，充满恶意的男人再次覆上来，坚硬的物体差点刺入皮肉，钝痛使Ted快速眨眼，挤出更多的泪水。

男人如毒蛇吐信，用Ted能够听清的气声侮辱咒骂他，说他是装模作样的小婊子，说要用刀刃捣碎他的屁股，说要让整车人看看你被阴茎操得直流口水的傻样，“他们不会觉得有什么问题，你就是个误入歧途的同性恋高中生。他们会认为是你这个想要寻找刺激的骚货恳求我在公开场合强奸你，不是吗？”

Ted难过地拼命摇头，他在嘈杂的混乱中准确地捕捉到裤链拉开的声音，他的后颈发凉、舌头发麻，但阴茎却在短裤里高高翘起，滴着水。Ted不明白是恐惧使然，还是那些下流露骨的言语让他兴奋。他现下只知道害怕了，连男人把通红肿胀、样貌狰狞的老二塞进他裤子时，也没反应过来。直到松紧带把那根老二和他的屁股夹住时，他才想起反抗。

但，反抗有什么意义，他不过是个手无寸铁的高中男孩——当然，他总是被当作女孩，连侵犯者都觉得他除了没有奶子和阴道之外，就是个单纯的小女孩。这种感觉很微妙，操一个十分柔弱的女孩和操一个过分可爱的男孩是全然不同的，因为掌控一个活力四射的男孩比控制一个纤弱无力的女孩更振奋人心。

粗大的老二在他臀部戳来戳去，由于被裤子松紧带束缚住，Ted和那根发烫的肉棒贴得紧紧的，像从他尾椎骨延展而出的尾巴似的，连接的部分渗出黏糊的液体，炙热的龟头在骨缝之间上下滑动，直到它被Ted弹性十足的两瓣臀肉牢固地夹住。像夹在面包中的烟熏里脊肉，刚出炉一样的炙手，又滚烫又冒油。

Ted揪住自己的衬衣下摆，在又一次车厢摇晃的过程中，连同耳侧的碎发咬住嘴唇。他身后的成年男人开始把身体压向Ted，在他头顶发出细微的淫荡的喘息。Ted就是他下班途中泄欲的完美工具，清纯而可爱，甚至懵懂地知道怎么含住故意侵犯的性器，知道乖顺地服从于威胁。Ted也比胜过天桥下125美金就能来一发口活的廉价妓女一万倍——他不需要付钱，不需要忍受垃圾箱旁边的恶臭，更不需要跟那群骚娘们儿讨价还价。

他的指甲深深嵌进Ted的皮肤，一只手伸到书包底下粗暴地揉捏屁股，好让鸡巴馅得更深。男孩低声的啜泣被地铁开动的轰轰声盖过，没有人发现他被堂而皇之地骚扰（可以说是强奸，因为那老二差几毫厘就滑进他的小洞里了）。Ted呜呜地低噎，半梦半醒似的，跟着男人的节奏前后摆动。他的性器磨蹭自己的内裤，在上面留下浪荡的印迹。Ted在恍惚中有点想摸摸自己的阴茎，把它从裤子里掏出来，按摩不断吐水的铃口。

他不那么害怕了，也可能是因为麻木了。他的屁股又疼又辣，像被打了几十巴掌。实际上是男人成熟的肉棒在持续摩擦，这会把Ted磨得膝盖发软，头昏眼花，但Ted始终知道如何让它不要离自己的后学穴太远，仿佛本能一样，和头次接客、天赋异禀的站街女没什么区别，他只知道怎么把鸡巴吃进去——虽然很蹩脚，但足够了。

Ted高潮的时候刚好到站，他几乎没看清自己在玻璃上的倒映是什么样的，是不是面红耳赤、嘴唇微张。男人的精液喷在他白嫩的臀肉上，有的沾在他的肛口。阴茎从裤子里抽离，又被人狠狠拍了一巴掌后，Ted被人流推出车厢。

他茫然地盯着电车驶向下一个站点，裤子里面不舒服的触感带着记忆回涌，他才有点想起那男人怎么拿鸡巴欺负他屁股的。Ted在柱子边抹了抹眼泪，一瘸一拐地往家的方向走去，克制住自己不要在公众场合号啕大哭。


End file.
